


And Then Again...

by sweepeaspatch



Category: Death in Paradise
Genre: F/M, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-18 01:14:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28734795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweepeaspatch/pseuds/sweepeaspatch
Summary: The Season 10 promo video still rankles.
Comments: 17
Kudos: 7





	And Then Again...

**Author's Note:**

> Gosh, another one. I guess that video is doing its job.

**And Then Again…**  
The shade of Richard Poole lifts a pale hand and waves.

The dark-skinned woman standing in front of the decrepit little tumble-down tree house snorts in annoyance and turns her back. _When is he going to stop haunting me? When am I ever going to stop thinking about him? The 5 stages of grief? Hah! How about the 5 YEARS of grief?! Ms. Kubler-Ross might be a big brain-box when it came to writing stuff – but she sure didn’t know anything about timing._

She reaches the corner of the house and jerks one last look over her shoulder. The beach is empty. Of course it is. This case, this house, the island itself and her own memories, has stirred up old thoughts, old dreams, but now it’s finished and she can return to Paris with a clear conscience. She has faced her worst fears and conquered them. She is finally done grieving. Besides, she knows he would have wanted her to get on with Life. He’d be a gentleman even in death. 

Head high, resolve firm, she continues her march to the Jeep, jumps in, and goes back to town with DI Parker and DS Cassell and doesn’t look back which is too bad because if she HAD looked back she would have seen a dark man-shadow standing just inside the penumbra of the veranda overhang. 

The shape lifts a hand again and watches the Defender drive out of sight. The shape sighs, which technically should be impossible, then turns and seats itself in one of the rattan chairs facing the ocean. It is just stowing the briefcase underneath when one of the veranda doors opens.

Or does it?

“So,” rings out a hearty voice, “that was her, was it? I have to say, mate, I can’t blame you. Yowza, what a looker! She’s the opposite of my Sarah but still… yowza… with knobs on.”

“Yes,” Richard-that-was nods, “that was her and please keep your ‘yowzas’ and your ‘knobs’ to yourself, Charlie. She is one of the most decorated officers in France and the finest detective I have ever worked with, bar none.”

Charlie clutches at his chest, “Ever? Richard, I’m wounded!” then proffers a hand, “Beer?”

Richard nods, “Sure, why not, it’s not like I’ll ever get drunk again, is it?” He takes the beer, all sparkly and frosty, heavenly and perfect, not to mention miraculous. He takes a sip and looks out at the view he’s come to love. They are quiet for a few minutes then he says, “And, technically, we never worked together, you and I. You were already dead when I got here. We missed meeting by some 48 hours.”

Charlie shakes a finger at him and grins, “Ah, ah, ah, but I left you enough clues to solve the case, didn’t I? You never would have collared Lily if not for my help.”

Richard sighs, “How can you equate leaving dirty towels lying about to leaving a clue? Really, Charlie, how can you take credit for all MY hard work?”

Charlie laughs, “Easy, you’re too much of a gentleman to call me a liar and I’m too much of a rogue to admit I’m lying.” He gestures down at himself, “Not to mention well-dressed.” The flamingos are VERY pink. Every day it’s a new beach-shirt. Never the same one twice. Another miracle.

Richard huffs a forbearing laugh and asks, “So, what’s on the agenda for today?”

Charlie sets down his beer and goes back inside, returning shortly with a long flat box which he lies down onto the table top with relish, “What else, my friend, but Cluedo! Today is the day I finally wipe the floor with you!”

Richard snorts, “How are you going to do that? Did you remove a card and hide it up your sleeve?”

Now Charlie puts a hand over his heart, “Richard! You wound me again! How can you think such a thing?” He flourishes both arms, “Besides, no sleeves!”

Richard opens the box, removes the cards, starts counting, “That’s never stopped you before… and I think it by 25 years’ experience being a copper, that’s how.”

Charlie’s laugh rings out over the sands and the two old/new friends get down to their daily chore.

Waiting.

END

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to 'Gilda' for alerting me to the hard fact that Kubler-Ross is ONE person, not two. Correction made. S/P


End file.
